A four element research plan is proposed to develop a novel solution to the problem of urinary incontinence. The proposed device consists of a non-surgically implanted flexible seal and an externally manipulated position controller. A silicone rubber mold of a dog's bladder will be used to evaluate the first prototype device. Based on this evaluation, one or more adult dogs will be used for in vivo studies. The main research interests will be concentrated in three areas: 1) The development of a satisfactory sealing material; 2) Evaluating the degree to which functional continence can be maintained over time; and 3) Assessing the dynamics of the micturition and re-sealing process in a free roaming dog.